


Who Knew Flowers Meant Lunch Dates?

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: One-Shots! [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Kunimi has to do a business deal, he decides flowers are a cute incentive. He knows he doesn't have to be nice though.A.K.A. the "How do I passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flowers" but KuniHina.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: One-Shots! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Who Knew Flowers Meant Lunch Dates?

Kunimi was pissed.

He understood that he needed to get this deal done and over with, which was fine. Kunimi handled business deals and like this for the longest time - even regarded as one of the best in his company. Everything  _ was _ fine until he realized who he would be meeting with.

Kageyama Tobio.

Now, he didn’t hate the guy, not anymore. But their rough past together always gave him pause. And they had met enough at business gatherings to gain more mutual respect for each other.

Didn’t stop them from taking jabs at each other, however.

This last business talk they had, Kageyama had brought only this soda that Kunimi hated with every inch of his being - and the only other option was to drink lemon water, which Kunimi also hated. And, because this was a business talk with other potential contracts, Kunimi had to play nice and act like he enjoyed everything.

Kunimi decided to bring a small favor for Kageyama, a bouquet. And that’s what led him storming into  _ Sunshine Flowers _ , a flower shop ten minutes away from where they were supposed to meet.

“How do I passive-aggressivly say ‘fuck you’ in flowers?”

The flower owner blinked, adorably, before he laughed and lit up the whole room. Kunimi now understood why it was called  _ Sunshine Flowers _ and not something with sunflowers.

“Well, you’re in luck, I made one for a friend of mine yesterday and the mix is still fresh in my head.”

Kunimi blinked at that, “is this a popular request?”

Hinata, as his nametag said, giggled, “more often than you know.”

Kunimi smiled, then Hinata asked, “alright, I have a name tag but you don’t, might I know your name.”

Kunimi blushed, “oh, uh, Kunimi. Kunimi Akira.”

Hinata smiled, “Hinata Shouyou.”

Hinata waltzed around the shop like an ethereal being. He effortlessly dodged anything in his path, moving around the shop like he lived there his whole life.

It took five minutes of Kunimi just staring at him before he realized Hinata was talking to him.

“I’m sorry, I was distracted, what were you saying.”

Hinata just laughed, good naturedly, “I’m putting foxglove for insincerity, meadowsweet for uselessness, some orange lilies for hatred, and yellow carnations to say ‘you have disappointed me.’”

Hinata stopped, putting a hand on his face to think, hi other full of flowers. He grabbed some pretty red flowers, then turned to Kunimi, “and geraniums for stupidity.”

Kunim snorted, “add some more, he’s not the sharpest tool in the shed.”

Hinata laughed, adding a few more of the flowers to the bouquet. He then brought it over and started wrapping them.

“Do you hate this guy?”

Kunimi stopped at the question, contemplating. “No, not really. We just have this habit of going at it. He messed up when we were younger but… he tried. He tried and he fixed it.”

Hinata had a soft smile on his face, amusement in his eyes, but Kunimi didn’t see. Kunimi was staring at the flowers as they were wrapped, lost in memory lane.

Hinata, once finished, gently handed the bouquet over. Kunimi paid the price - reminding him how expensive this stuff could be sometimes.

Kunimi, upon arriving at the conference, saw a similar bouquet sitting on his desk. Notably heavy in yellow carnations.

Kunimi snorted.

\----------------------------------

After the conference, Kunimi and Kageyama were walking on the street, making jabs at each other.

“Well at least I didn’t mistake the head of the Yachi corporation for her daughter.”

“She found it endearing in the end! Especially because I was able to fit in the complement of her being her older sister.”

“Ugh, I still can’t believe Oikawa taught you how to do that.”

“I can’t imagine you’re jealous of me being forced to spend hours with him.”

“No, worse, I feel pity for you King.”

They both paused and laughed, Kageyama taking the time to say, “I loved the flowers by the way, might put them in my office. Yamaguchi is always telling me to add a little color.”

Kunimi snorted, “I liked mine too. Got to say though, yellow isn’t really my color. Anyways, where are we going?”

“I’m walking a friend home, he owns a shop not too far from my office.”

Kunimi nodded, then noticed as they approached the flower shop. Kunimi gaped as Kageyama yelled out, “Hinata boke! Come on!”

“Yeah yeah Yamayama-Kun! I’m just sweeping for the night!”

When Hinata came out, he grinned, “I hope you both liked your flowers.”

Kageyama snorted and Kunimi looked between the two a few times, settling eyes on Hinata, “you knew…”

Hinata just nodded, “I had to have a little fun.”

“But how?”

“Yamayama-Kun talked about you and Onion-Head a lot,” Kunimi snorted at the name for Kindaichi, and Hinata continued, “I knew Kageyama since high school, we properly met first year. He encouraged me to go into the flower business, especially because I talked about it a lot.”

Kunimi looked at Kageyama, who was looking at them with amusement in his eyes. “Oh you mo-”

Kageyama’s phone went off. He took it out and glared at it. Then he looked up at Kunimi, “can you walk him home? There’s this guy that always bugs him if he’s alone, and I need to get back to my office like right now.”

Kunimi nodded, turning to Hinata, who was yelling at Kageyama who was walking away, “you owe me lunch tomorrow then!”

“Whatever!” Kageyama yelled back before getting a call.

Hinata then turned to him, “I hope this isn’t troubling you.”

Kunimi shook his head, “I have nowhere to be anyways. Besides, if I can help a cutie like you then I’m fine.”

There was silence as both of them turned bright red at Kunimi’s words. Kunimi started floundering, “I mean, uh-”

Hinata laughed, still bright red, “It’s fine! It’s fine. I was actually secretly glad someone as hot as you would walk me home.”

As they were walking, they talked about Kageyama, Hinata’s job, Kunimi’s job, random likes and dislikes. Once they reach Hinata’s door, Hinata got a little shy, “so um, would you like to grab lunch with me some time?”

Kunimi turned red again, “I, uh, I’d like that.”

They exchanged numbers and Kunimi walked home, a warm feeling in his chest.

\----------------------------------

Kageyama answered his phone, walking away from the other two.

“So, Tobio-Chan, did it work?”

“God I hope so, they seem like they would be cute together and Kunimi seemed just as interested as Hinata.”

Oikawa laughed, “otherwise, how was your day?”

Before Kageyama could answer, he heard Iwaizumi, “Tobio! Can you pick up something from the market on your way home? This idiot forgot it earlier.”

“So mean Iwa-Chan!”

“Sure, I’ll be home soon.”

While at the market, looking for their usual brand of soy sauce, he Kageyama got two texts.

_ Yamayama-Kun, you set that up didn’t you? _

Kageyama laughed, reading the next one.

_ Wow King, thought you hated me. _

  
Kageyama snorted and rolled his eyes, texting back,  _ Just treat him right. _

Wanna join an amazing [discord](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC) with amazing writers, readers, and artists?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @thebluecoloroftherainbow on instagram, TheSaltiest#9846 on discord, or @the_saltiest136 on twitter.


End file.
